


Gallop

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana go for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallop

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at femslash100, riding.

Gwen felt as wild as the wind that swept through her hair and made the horses’ manes dance. Her body thrilled with the vibrations of the horse’s hooves, the galloping rhythm flaming her senses so the undulating hills, patterns of purple and green, seemed heightened and larger than life. 

So too was her companion, her dark curls bouncing as they raced pellmell over the moor. Morgana laughed as her steed surged ahead, looking back at Gwen with a flash of white teeth and red mouth.

Gwen smiled in return, thinking of the many pleasures that mouth would later give her.


End file.
